Until tomorrow
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: a very long One-shot. Dotty! Letty visits her mum for a couple of weeks and while she's away she notices something wrong with the team when she rings. After being brushed off by Dom she's fed up and drives home for the day and gets a shock at what she finds, fleeing back to her mother's Letty's begins a rollercoaster of emotions.


_ENJOY!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

_Saturday morning_

I smiled down at Letty as she lay awake on my chest breathing somewhat heavily still. I ran my hands over her back as she smiled up at me and pecked me on the lips.

"I'm really going to miss you." I said as I kept my lips brushing against hers.

"I'm going to miss you too but I'll be back in two weeks, it'll go fast." She said.

"It better." I whispered as I kissed her again holding the back of her neck stopping her from leaving.

"I have to get going Dom. I'm already late leaving." She said as she got up and quickly got changed into her clothes.

"Don't have enough time for a shower with me?" I asked cheekily. She laughed and shook her head before kneeling back on the bed kissing me.

"Not one of our showers. And we've been going all morning." She said giving me another kiss before pulling away for good and picked up her bag.

"I'll walk you out." I said as I quickly got out of bed and got dressed and walked out to her car with her. She put her bag in the back and I kissed her again before she pulled away laughing.

"Dom I really have to go. I'll call you when I get there okay." I growled and smacked her arse as she turned to get into the car. She grinned out the window.

"You better or I'll have to drive up to punish you." I said as i heard her laugh she started the car and drove off.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

The drive to my mum's was a long one and when I finally got there I was completely buggered. I laughed as my mum came running out to greet me.

"Ah Leticia look how grown up you look." I rolled my eyes at my mum's words.

"Ma you saw me just a few months ago. I haven't changed that much." I said as I got my bag out.

"Oh hush and let me fuss. Now come on inside I've just finished cooking lunch then you can go rest." I smiled and followed her in. She walked into the kitchen as I continued through the house to the guest room. I put my bag down and called Dom.

"Hey baby." I laughed as he answered on the first ring.

"Hi, been waiting by the phone?" he chuckled.

"Feels like it. You get there okay?"

"Yeah I just got here. I'm buggered from the drive though." I said sighing.

"From the drive or from this morning?" he asked I laughed and shook my head.

"Probably both. I have to go eat with Ma, I'll call you later okay?"

"I'll call you tomorrow night before bed."

"okay."

"Bye baby."

"Bye Dom." I said before I hung up and went back down to the kitchen.

"ah there you are. Come on sit down and eat and fill me in on everything." I smiled at my mum and we sat at the table talking over lunch.

"How's Dominic? You need to bring him with you next time." she asked and I smiled at her.

"He had to work ma or he would have come." She gave me a look to say she knew I hadn't invited him.

"He seems like a good boy Leticia, he look after you well?"

"Yes ma, he looks after me as much as I will let him." I said as I kissed her cheek before turning in for a nap.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

_Tuesday night_

I sat down for dinner with the team minus one. It wasn't the same atmosphere without Letty and I was sure as hell missing her like crazy. She had been gone for only four days and I was already tempted to head up there just to see her again.

"You spoken to Letty yet?" Vince asked.

"Nah not yet, we usually call each other just before bed. I don't want to intrude in her time with her mum."

"You're whipped man." Leon said laughing as the rest joined in.

"Maybe but she's worth it." I said seriously.

"Aww my big brother's in love." Mia teased. I smiled but didn't say anything I knew I loved Letty but I hadn't told her that yet.

"Silence, I think he agrees with you Mia." Vince said as he passed me a corona.

"Maybe I do, that a problem."

"Nah man, you and Letty are good for each other." I smiled at Vince's words and knew he was cool with it as the rest agreed.

"So when's the wedding?" Jesse asked cheekily. I threw my bottle cap at him and laughed as he dived out of the way.

"One step at a time Jess." I said as I heard my phone ring. I smiled as I saw her name flash across the screen ignoring the cat calls I walked out of the room before I answered.

"Hey beautiful we were just talking about you." I said.

"Nothing bad I hope."

"No the guys were just giving me shit."

"Ah so just the usual then." I laughed and made my way up to my room.

"Always baby, so how was your day?"

"It was good, long but good. Mum wants you to visit with me next time." I smiled at the thought.

"I'd love to Let. Don't suppose I could sneak up there and see you right now could I?"

"Oh how I wish. I miss you baby."

"I miss you too Let, more then you know."

"You miss me or someone else misses me?" she laughed. I smirked.

"Well the bed is awfully lonely without you, but I guess my hand's getting a good work out."

"Dom…." She laughed.

"What? You act like you didn't already know, I remember quite clearly you walking in on me one morning." I laughed as she went quiet. I could tell even over the phone she was blushing.

"Yes well I helped you out afterwards."

"That you did baby, care to help me out when you get home?" I asked suggestively.

"You know I will." We continued talking for a long time and well into the night before she had to go.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

_Sunday morning_

I smiled at my mum as she flitted around the shop picking out clothes for me to try on. My mind wasn't here though, every night since Wednesday I had had to ring the team or Dom, their calls to me had stopped suddenly completely out of the blue. Yet nearly every time I rang them they didn't answer and I couldn't understand why and when I did speak to them they'd act weird. It was just little things I picked up on like their tones, or the way Jesse would trip over his words when he spoke to me or how distant they seemed to be. It took me a couple more days after my long conversation with Dom to notice that our conversations were getting shorter and shorter. Then I started to notice Dom had stopped calling me names like baby or babe things he always did and it was no longer 'I miss you' but 'uhuh', 'yeah' or 'okay look I have to go Let bye'. Then it got to the point where he didn't even mention my name all together just spoke to me like he would a stranger and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening back at home.

I trusted Dom, we'd been through a lot to be together but he had been known for his womanising ways back in the day and I couldn't shake the feeling that he might have been cheating. I shook my head at the thought; no surely the team wouldn't lie for him. But then I realised Mia had. On my sixth night away Mia had answered his phone and told me he was in the shower but when I finally spoke to Dom he said he'd been out in the garage. I had been gone just over a week and I was considering going down to see what the go was.

Sighing I located my ma and walked over.

"Hey ma I just need to make a phone call, I'll be back in a second."

"Hurry back I found a dress I want you to try on." I just nodded and then left. I pulled out my phone and dialled Dom's number waiting for it to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." I said trying to seem happy.

"Uh hey, is something wrong? I'm just kind of in the middle of something at the moment." I frowned, what the fuck now he was blowing off my calls all together.

"Uh no I just wanted to talk, you haven't called me for days." I said.

"Uh yeah I know I'm sorry."

"Dom, what's going on?" I asked frustrated.

"Look I really have to go okay?" he said before the phone went dead. I stared down at my phone in shock.

"Bastard." I whispered as I shut my phone. Making my way back into the mall I found my mum and we finished out day together.

"Are you okay? You seem upset?" I looked at my mum.

"I need to head back home for the day tomorrow something came up at the garage and they need my help but I'll be back tomorrow night." I promised. She just nodded but I could tell she hadn't bought my lie. I didn't sleep that night and I left before my mum had woken up.

_Monday morning_

The drive back was just as tiring as it had been the first time but I didn't worry about stopping like I should have I just drove the straight four hours. I pulled up at the house but no one was there, all the cars were gone. I let myself in the house and it was quiet and nothing looked weird or out of place. Sighing I started to make my way up to mine and Dom's room but as I went to open the door it opened and a woman stepped out shutting the door behind her. I frowned at her as I realised who she was.

"What the fuck are you doing here Michelle?" I demanded.

"Oh you're home early. Thought you weren't due till next week?" She said smirking. I raised an eyebrow at her as she crossed her arm over her chest. Looking her up and down, she had one of Dom's old T-shirts on but other than that nothing. I stared at her in shock as I realised she was pregnant.

"Oh haven't they told you yet? From the look on your face I'd say not. I've been staying here with Dom."

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"And the rest of them of course." She explained.

"And why would you be staying here?" I asked suspiciously.

"oh come on Letty you're not dumb. I'm pregnant so put two and two together and work it out."

"You can't be saying what I think you are." I stated trying not to panic.

"Well that depends." I stayed silent before she rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant with Dom's baby Letty." I couldn't breathe.

"You're lying." I said quietly.

"No I'm not." She stated shooting me glare.

"Where's Dom?" I asked shakily scared of the answer.

"Look he and I are trying to sort things out. And you being here and calling him all the time it's just messing everything up for the two of us, we have a lot to sort through especially before the baby's born. I thought you would have gotten the hint when he stopped calling and talking to you but apparently not, so I'll help him out and spell it out for you. Whatever you two had is long over, he and I plan on getting back together and raising our baby _together_ and there's no room for you in our relationship. So you might as well grab what's left of your things and leave before everyone comes home because if you don't it'll only hurt you more. Trust me it'll be easier on you as well as me. All this stress isn't good for our baby." She fumed.

"I need to speak to Dom, where is he?"

"He's here asleep and everyone else is picking up the crib we ordered. So you need to leave before you wake Dom up." I bit my lip as I tried not to let my emotions get the best of me in front of her as I realised she was right I probably should leave before everyone came home. I couldn't deal with this now.

"I'll leave but I'll be back to get my stuff another day. I still want to speak with Dom." She shrugged and started walking away.

"Fine that's your choice I just hope you know it'll only be harder on you. Let yourself out will you, I need to lay down." I stared at her as she turned around and walked back into what used to mine and Dom's room. I felt the tears prick my eyes before I quickly walked down the stairs and out the door and into my car. I quickly drove off not using any of the routes that I thought they might come past.

It was dinner time by the time I got back to my mum's. She met me at the door and I smiled playing off my hurt.

"Dom said I could have another week here with you, he felt bad for having to call me down." She smiled and gushed about all the other stuff we could do together but my heart wasn't in it. I was heartbroken I didn't understand how they could have lied to me. She would have been about six months? She had been the last girl Dom had been with that's why I hadn't fought so much when she said it was his. There was a massive possibility it was the truth. I went to bed not long after dinner and lay awake all night for once I didn't pick up my phone to ring them. I wouldn't have known what to say and if Michelle had been telling the truth about them trying to work things out then I didn't want to get in the way of Dom's happiness.

* * *

_Mia's POV_

_Friday night_

I walked in the door with take out for dinner, it was the day before Letty was due home and things between us and Michelle were tense still. We were waiting the results of the paternity test that had been done much to Michelle's shock. It hadn't harmed the baby in any way but she went mental afterwards saying that with all this stress we were causing her she was going to lose Dom's baby.

I sighed thinking of Letty none of us had heard from her and she hadn't been answering our occasional calls we made to her while Michelle wasn't in. Dom was worried about her, he was feeling guilty for hanging up on her the last time they had briefly spoken and was leaving her messages everyday much to Michelle's annoyance but she hadn't replied to any. I walked into the kitchen and glared at Michelle who was trying to touch Dom's arm. She glared back and sulked when Dom shook her off.

"Damn it Michelle back off. I'm still with Letty."

"Yeah right, she won't even answer your calls." He glared at her before turning to me.

"Have you heard anything?" He asked hopefully as I sat the Chinese down on the table and shook my head.

"No I was thinking I might give her mum a call but then I realised she'll be back tomorrow so I might leave it." He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah maybe she's just been spending time with her mum." He said unconvincingly. I watched as Michelle rolled her eyes.

Through dinner we had to listen to Michelle talk insanely about how we should clear the spare room out so we could do the nursery. We just glared at her and she huffed but shut up eventually. As I ate I thought about the day we found out about Michelle, it was shocking to say the least.

Dom had lost it at her and demanded the truth and over time we had actually started believing that Dom was in fact going to be a father. He panicked and wouldn't speak to Michelle for the first day or two. We agreed to stop ringing Letty every night because we didn't want her to overhear Michelle who was staying with us while we sorted this mess out. Letty continued to call and sometimes we'd ignore the calls and then when we did speak to her we tried to keep it brief. Dom was worried what he was going to tell Letty when she got back, we all knew this would be the end of them Michelle would no doubt make sure of that and to be honest I was scared Letty wouldn't stick around after she found out anyway.

For the first couple of days of her stay with us her and I were constantly shouting at each other before Dom stepped in and told us to stop. That we had to try and work something out, he made it perfectly clear on more than one occasion that he and Letty would remain together and Michelle just scoffed and said what I'd been thinking, she'd doubted she'd stick around him after they had the baby. The morning after she arrived we took her a doctor and then we did the paternity test. Dom made it clear that if he was the father he'd own up to it but that didn't mean getting back together with her. But the bitch couldn't take a hint and kept trying.

"I'm going to bed. And don't even think about trying to sneak in again." Dom said pointing at Michelle as he pushed away from the table and left.

"You need to get ready to leave Michelle, Letty's back tomorrow." Vince said.

"Somehow I doubt that." she said a little too smug for my liking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon asked harshly.

"After the way you guys have treated her why would she want to return?" I had a bad feeling about her words, maybe she was right, after all we hadn't been speaking to her much.

"Is you're stuff ready?" Vince asked.

"Yes, I can't believe you're kicking us out for the night just because she's coming home and you don't want her to find out the hard way. She's going to find out eventually." I rolled my eyes we had booked a hotel room for her so that Dom could speak to Letty without her around.

"Think whatever you want, now let's go." Vince demanded. She huffed and got up going to get her things and then they left.

"Let will come home tomorrow right?" Jesse asked.

"If she doesn't Dom will go and get her. He needs her." I said he and Leon nodded and they helped me clear up.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

_Saturday morning_

"Letty maybe you should go back today? They must need you surely." Mum said as we ate breakfast.

"They'll manage ma."

"I wasn't born yesterday Leticia, something obviously has happened to make you not want to go back yet. Did something happen between you and Dom?" she pried.

"No ma, I just need some more time before I go back that's all." She didn't look convinced.

"You go back on Tuesday or I'll call Dom to come and get you." She threatened. I frowned I didn't want to go back that soon but nodded anyway.

My aunty and cousins had decided to visit and we spent the day at the beach catching up and I looked down at my phone and turned it on. My eyes widened at the amount of missed calls and messages I had. I had twenty two just from today. I sighed I knew this would happen when I hadn't come home. I flicked through the messages; most of them were from Dom saying he was sorry for hanging up on me and that he missed me. the occasionally one from Mia and the team asking how my trip was, then there were the ones from today saying where was I, why wasn't I home yet and if I was okay. I shook my head they'd either worked out that I knew or were trying to make it seem like they cared. Either way it didn't matter, after all how could someone make this right? The day I got back here I had gone to bed and just cried. I had come to the conclusion a few weeks ago that I was head over heels in love with Dom but what did that matter now? It was obvious and had been pointed out he didn't feel the same way.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

_Monday afternoon_

"Mia she should have been home Saturday, what if something's happened? We haven't heard from her for over a week!" I shouted.

"Dom calm down I'm just as worried as you are, I'll ring her mum find out what the go is okay." She said as she picked up the portable.

"No Vince and I will head up and talk to her maybe something happened with her mum." She nodded and Vince and I got up to leave when Michelle snapped.

"I seriously don't know why you're bothering! She won't talk to you so just give it up already and forget about her." Michelle said. I saw Mia glare as she turned around fast and slammed down the phone.

"Seriously what is your problem?" I frowned as Mia yelled at Michelle.

"Mia calm down." Jesse said.

"No this isn't the first time she's said this. What do you mean forget about her, she's our family. Why would we do that and why do you think she won't speak to us?" Mia demanded as she stood in front of Michelle. I saw the look of panic that flashed across her face and frowned. She had been so sure Letty wouldn't show up. I should have caught onto it sooner why had that been?

"What the hell? Dom talk some sense into your sister." She said as she pushed Mia aside.

"No she's right, why? How did you know she wouldn't come home?" I asked as I stepped forward towards her. The kitchen was silent as Vince, Leon and Jesse waited for an answer as well.

"Like I said to Mia you guys haven't exactly treated her fairly since she left have you." She stated.

"Nah that's not it. You were nearly 100% sure she wouldn't come, how?" Jesse asked.

"Spit it out Tran or I won't hesitate to slap you." Mia shouted.

"You can't hit me I'm pregnant!" she yelled.

"Watch me." Mia threatened as she took a step forward, Michelle looked furious and slammed her hand down.

"Because she showed up here last week and I told her not to bother coming back that none of you wanted her here. I'm so sick of hearing about Letty! Who gives a shit about how she feels? I sure as hell don't! The bitch had no place in my plans and she wouldn't quit ringing and she turned up here out of the blue and wanted to speak to you and I just lost it." She paused.

"What did you say to her?" I demanded.

"That she should have taken the hint when you stopped speaking and calling her, that you didn't want her and you two were over! That this bastard of a baby was yours and we were getting back together and she had no place here anymore. She wanted to speak to you but I told her to leave and to take her stuff with her, but she didn't take her stuff saying she's back to grab it and to speak with you." She cried. I nearly cried as I thought about what Letty must

think.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING." I screamed at her.

"I was thinking what's best for our baby. She has no place in our life as of now and I don't want her around our child."

"That wasn't your choice to make! Letty's my girlfriend and I made it clear that you and I were never getting back together not even for the sake of the kid. I don't want to be with you Michelle, I said I'd stand by you but that's where it ends."

"Oh please once the baby's born you're going to have no time for her. You'll be with me and the baby. She won't stick around, why would she when the pain of seeing you with another woman will hurt her too much. Not to mention I have your baby and not her, its better if you just get rid of her now." She yelled.

"I'm not getting rid of Letty, I love her and that's just something you're going to have to deal with Michelle."

"Well I won't!" I shook my head and grabbed my keys.

"Where the fuck are you going?" she asked.

"To save my relationship and to bring her back home and I swear to god Michelle if you're here when I get back with her I won't hold her back." I warned as she stared open mouthed at me.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're supposed to be mine, not that slut's!" She screamed.

SMACK

It happened too fast no one saw it coming least of all Michelle as Mia slapped her hard.

"Don't call her that! You're the only slut around here now get the fuck out of my house!" Mia screamed. Leon and Vince grabbed Mia and pulled her away from Tran. I glared at her and she seemed to shrink back a little.

"If you've cost me my relationship with Letty you better watch you're back bitch. You're lucky I'm the sort of person who stands by their word or I'd be rethinking my decision of standing by you. " I yelled as I cast a glance over to Mia who was crying in Vince's arms.

"Fuck you Dom!" she screamed as I left.

I felt numb as I ran out of the house and fumbled with the lock on my car door. My only thought was that I had to get to Letty and explain things to her before it was too late.

"Dom brother wait up, I'm coming with you. You're in no state to drive." I looked at Vince and nodded as I handed over my keys getting into the passenger's side.

"Fuck this is so messed up." I said out loud.

He drove well over the speed limit and instead of taking four hours it only took 2 ½. I bolted out of the car the minute it stopped and I paused when Letty's mother met me at the door.

"Mia rang and explained the situation. It's nice to finally meet you Dom." she smiled. I smiled slightly and ran my hand over my head.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Ortiz, I wish it were under better circumstances." She nodded. I felt Vince behind me.

"She's in her room resting, she hasn't been herself since she went down to see you all so I knew something was up. When you sort through everything try and get her to eat something I lost count of her last meal. Now you and I young man are going for drive." I smiled as Letty's mother ushered Vince into my car and they left.

Taking a deep breath I walked in and shut the door and started looking around for Letty's room. I found her in the very last bedroom packing her things away in her bag, even back on she looked so upset it broke my heart to know that I had played a part in it. I stood at the door and just took her in. She hadn't noticed me there yet, she dressed differently than she did when she was at home. Her long hair was pulled back into a neat braid, she wore a fitted black hooded jacket with matching sweat pants and just underneath the bottom of her jacket you could see the end of her white singlet top under it. She was beautiful all the time don't get me wrong I loved Letty whatever she wore but I liked this side of her I didn't get to see.

"Ma I told you I don't want anything to eat, doesn't matter how long you stand there my answers still going to be the same." I walked into the room and stood behind her placing my hands on her shoulders. She tensed under my touch and I knew she realised it was me.

"What the hell are you doing here Dom?" she asked tiredly as she tried to push me away. I held on to her tightly not letting her move away even though I knew the fight was coming.

"I know you want to yell and scream and hit me but please just let me explain everything to you first and then I'll stand here and take it." She scoffed and turned around to face me.

"You're right I do want to hit you. God you're such a bastard! How could you do this?" I stared down at her and silently begged her to listen.

"Letty please let me explain…I had no idea you'd come back last week, I found out two and a half hours ago. I NEVER, not once had any plans of getting back together with her it doesn't matter if the kid's mine or not. I love you Letty, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to tell you."

"Dom…"

"No please just let me finish." She sighed but remained silent.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you, I'm sorry for not calling, I'm sorry for hanging up on you and making you feel like this. I did because I didn't know what else to do I was scared I'd lose you, I just wanted to try and sort out as much shit as I could and I wanted to tell you face to face. I definitely didn't want you finding out like you did, I never meant for you to get hurt baby, believe me on that. She turned up a few days after you left and dumped it on me, we've been trying to work all this shit out getting tests done and seeking legal advice…." I paused and took a breath to calm down as I realised how worked up I was getting.

"Is it?" she asked quietly I sighed she was calm at least.

"We don't know yet. I'm still waiting on the results."

"That's not what she told me, and the time frame kinda fits." She snapped. So much for calm.

"I know, believe me I know but Letty I'm not taking anything she says as the truth right now. She threw a fit because I planned to come here and see you and Mia slapped her if that makes you feel any better…." Her mouth twitched at the thought and I smiled sadly at her.

"Letty I don't want her, or any other girl for that matter. I only want you." I said to her softly and she got furious at my words.

"Don't give me that shit! Why the fuck was she staying with you? Better yet why the fuck was she sleeping in our room? Or should I say your room." She punched me hard and I stumbled back not expecting it letting her go just to keep my balance. I swallowed loudly as I rubbed my cheek.

"She stayed with us in the spare room while we were sorting everything out, I don't know what you mean by sleeping in _our_ room she hasn't been." She glared at me.

"The day I turned up that's where she came out of and went back into to sleep, wearing nothing on but one of your of shirts which just happened to be the one I wear. And you were in there with her asleep apparently. So don't tell me you don't fucking know what I'm talking about." She yelled. I stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Let I was at the garage with Mia and the rest of the team I swear. I don't have a fucking clue as to why she was in our room or why she was wearing your shirt." I defended. We just stared at each other but I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Why should I trust that after Mia lied for you. That night I rang and asked to speak to you she told me you were in the shower and I spoke to all the team and then finally I got to speak to you and you know what you said when I'd asked you where you'd been?" I shut my eyes and sat down on the bed.

'fuck' I thought.

"You said you were in the garage."

"I was in the lounge room yelling at Michelle. It was the night we found out." I said quietly.

"Please don't say her name." She whispered. I looked up at her and she had her eyes shut tightly. I got up trying not to make any noise as I closed the distance between us. I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her close so that my forehead rested against hers.

"I'm so so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Baby please come back home with me and we can sit down with the team and talk. I need you more than anything else Let, I can't lose you. Please I know this is going to be hard but we'll get through it." I whispered.

"Is she going to be there?" I sighed.

"I don't know I told her to leave before we came back. But yes she will be there but not till after you and I sort this out." She sighed tiredly.

"There's no room for me anymore Dom. And I can't come back, I can't do this. I love you but I can't do this." She stated I felt panicked and quickly moved my hand to grip the back of her head tightly.

"There will always be room for you, don't you EVER doubt that. Letty I love you too and we can do this, we are going to do this. I'm not losing you." I stated as I crashed my lips down on hers. She resisted for a moment but then kissed me back clawing at the back on my neck pulling me closer.

I pulled away from the kiss when I felt something wet against my face. Looking at her I was shocked to see her crying I had only seen her cry once and that was at my dad's funeral.

"Let…baby please, I'm so sorry." I begged as she started shaking and crying harder and I just held onto her tightly as I walked us both over to the bed. I manoeuvred us so we were lying down and I just held her in silence.

"This has been emotionally draining to say the least." I smiled at her words.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry, this was never meant to happen."

"This isn't over we have a lot of shit to talk through. You'll be making this up to me for quite a while." I kissed her neck.

"I have no problem with that. Can you come home now? I can't wait to have you back in my arms tonight."

"You're going to be waiting a while before you get that again. And I won't be spending the night with you and probably not for a while. We've got a long way to go before we're back at that point, if at all." I was saddened by her answer and just stayed silent.

"Let's just go home yeah? We'll talk more later." I nodded and we got up and grabbed her gear.

"We should wait till your ma comes back with V. Speaking of which when was the last time you ate something?" she rolled her eyes.

"Couple of days ago, I'll eat later I'm not hungry."

"Let please you need to eat."

"Dom." She said forcefully and I sighed and backed off. I had to remind myself that I wasn't out of trouble yet.

It was a long drive back to the house, Letty was kind enough to let me drive her back but it was a silent ride. She slept most of the way and I knew she and I had a long way to go before our relationship would be back to where it was before she left. All I could hope was that Mia would be able to talk to her and get her to see the truth in my words and that she wasn't going to leave. I thought about the paternity test we were waiting on. If they came back positive I didn't know what Letty would do and it scared the shit out of me.

"Letty!" Mia shouted as she ran out the door towards our car as she pulled up. Letty sent me a look and got out of the car as I got out and trailed behind. Mia's eyes were still red no doubt from crying all day. Leon and Vince looked at me and I shook my head as Mia pulled Letty in for a hug but it was pretty my one sided. She sighed and grabbed Letty's things and went inside with Letty trailing behind.

"Mia got the spare bed in her room ready just in case." Leon said.

"Yeah well the way things are looking we'll need it." I said quietly.

"She okay?"

"Nah man she's beyond pissed and she's hurt. It's gunna be a long time before she and I are back to what we used to be, I just hope she doesn't leave. This is completely fucked up." I cursed as Jesse joined us and we went out the back. Vince went inside and brought back beers and we sat outside drinking.

Mia came outside with Letty after a while and we all sat down and drunk. No one knew what to say but I was thankful Michelle wasn't here.

"Let I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want you to find out over the phone." Mia said quietly.

"Yes well like the way I found out was any better." She pointed out.

"We had no idea Let, we didn't know you knew until Dom and Vince were getting ready to go and see you and then Mich-" I sent Leon a glare and he paused.

"She threw a fit and told us what had happened." he finished.

"So Dom and Vince said."

"I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel but I swear from day one Dom has never had any intention of getting back with her. No matter how hard she's tried." Mia said.

"And believe me she's tried. From her little stunts of pretending to be in pain after the paternity test to make us feel guilty or the 'Oh Dom our son just kicked! Quick come and feel it, he knows the sound of his daddy's voice.' Among other things she's tried and not once has Dom done anything." Vince said in a high pitch voice it made me smile and Mia laughed a little at the memory.

"She was pissed when Dom said until he found out the truth he didn't want to know or feel the baby kicking." Jesse added.

"Well congrats I had no idea you were expecting a bouncing baby boy." I winced at her tone.

"Let Please, we're trying here." Vince said softly.

"Well it would probably help if she wasn't here, wouldn't it?" I frowned and I turned around and sure enough Michelle was standing behind us glaring at Letty.

"Well I am. And you're going to have to get used to the fact that I am. I'm not going anywhere and neither is our son." Michelle said walking up behind me looking at Letty.

"Michelle you were told not to come back today." Vince said.

"I forgot something."

"Yeah sure you did. You just want to rub in Letty's face." I said standing up.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do now get whatever the hell you need and then leave again." I stated.

"Don't speak to me like that, is this how you're going to treat me after our Son's born?" she asked glaring at me.

"Michelle I told you I do not believe that it's mine until I get the results back."

"Oh please you're just saying that in front of her. She's not going to stick around." Michelle yelled.

"I can't do this." Letty said before getting up and leaving.

"See I told you." Michelle smirked as Letty ran inside.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"See I told you" was the last thing I heard before I made it in side. I felt the tears and I quickly made my way to Mia's room where I would be staying.

I wasn't much of a crier but this situation had me depressed. Dom and I had spent so long trying to be together and she's just walked in and ruined it.

I sat silently crying as I heard the yelling start downstairs and I just listened making out bits and pieces.

"Let," I sighed as Mia walked in and shut the door drowning out the noise below.

"What?" I asked as I wiped my tears away, one Torreto had already seen my tears today I didn't need another one.

"You won't leave will you?" she asked quietly as she sat down next to me.

"I don't know Mia, this is too much to handle… if it is Dom's he's going to be with her and the baby all the time."

"I don't believe it is his. I think she knows that."

"It fits Mi." I said.

"Dom and her were always safe he said that himself, and they were never exclusive I doubt she only slept with Dom."

"I guess.

"Dom loves you Let."

"I know, he told me." we stayed silent left to our own thoughts.

"I love him too you know. I hope you're right Mia cos I don't think I can sit by and watch Dom care for a baby with another woman."

"We'll get through it Let." She said as she pulled me in for a hug and I hugged her back this time.

We pulled apart as the phone rang and Mia got up to answer it. I followed her down to the kitchen.

"Yeah he is, I'll just get him for you." Mia looked at me worried and I knew the results were in.

"Dom, the phone's for you." Mia said as walked out of the house but I stayed were I was against the door. Michelle had her fists balled up and was glaring at me and I glared back.

"Hello?" He said as he kept his eye on me.

There was a pause and he sat up straighter and put his beer down. He had everyone's attention but I couldn't look away from his eyes.

He took a sigh in relief and I smiled slightly as I saw it written all over his face.

"Thank you." He said before he hung up.

"Results are in and I'm not the father of you're baby." Dom said as he turned to Michelle who looked furious. Everyone let out a sigh of relief but my eyes still hadn't left her figure. I could tell everyone was watching us but all I saw was her.

I frowned as her face hardened and she sent another glare towards me.

"You all just couldn't let it be could you?" She said to us. I knew then that she had played them all along.

"No I had to know and now I do so grab your stuff and go back to your brother." Dom demanded.

"You knew." I said quietly. She whipped around to face me.

"Of course I fucking knew, but you had to ruin it all. Had you not been in the fucking picture he would have believed me." She screamed at me. I took a step forward and she backed up one. Everyone else was silent you could tell Dom was fuming as he realised he'd been played but they were waiting to see what I'd do.

"You put us all through hell, and for what? What did you have to gain out of it?" I asked quietly. I was too calm and that was never a good sign. No matter how much I wanted to hit her I knew I couldn't she was still pregnant.

"Dom! It's always been about Dom. I couldn't stand the fact he stopped sleeping with me to prove to you he could change so you'd be with him. I spent a month after he got with you trying to get pregnant I'm only five months not six but the doctor kept that fact to himself thank god. You've ruined everything you stupid bitch." She screamed, I clenched my fist.

"You need to leave Michelle, now." Vince ordered as he could tell I was starting to snap. I quickly turned around and fled back into the house. I ran up the stairs two at a time and locked myself in Mia's room collapsing on the bed.

I didn't know if I was mad, relieved or upset still or if it was everything rolled in to one but I was shaking and I couldn't stop. Eventually it got too much and I broke down completely. This was nothing like I had ever down, sure I cried from time to time but not like this.

I don't remember what happened after that I guess I must have cried myself to sleep because when I came to it was eleven o'clock and Mia was fast asleep in bed across from me. My throat felt dry and my face was itchy from my tears. I got up quietly and walked out shutting the door behind me. I looked to Dom's room or our room really and before I knew it my feet had carried me over to it and I had entered the room closing the door behind me. The street lamp outside the window provided enough light for me to see him lying asleep in bed. Looking down at myself I sighed and pulled out a shirt of Dom's since I couldn't wear my old one anymore. Stripping off silently so I was just in Dom's shirt and my black lacy boy leg panties then I crawled into bed next to him. I may have been a little mad still but I was upset more and I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms for the night and sort the rest of the shit out tomorrow.

The minute my weight hit the bed his eyes opened and I paused where I was and stared at him.

"Let…" He said softly as he sat up looking at me. I crawled the rest of the way up to him and got in next to him.

"I'm sorry I hit you." I said quietly as I traced his cheek where there was a noticeable bruise forming.

"I deserved it." He said as he leant into my hand.

"Maybe but I'm still sorry." He kissed the palm of my hand and I felt his arms cautiously wrap around my waist hugging me close. I pushed him down so he was lying flat and did the same so I was cuddled into his side as I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"I thought you said you didn't want to sleep here with me."

"I did but things change. We can talk about everything else tomorrow none of it matters now, all I want is to be close to you and forget everything else for one night." I explained, I felt his muscles relax at my words and I smiled as his arms came up to hug me tightly as well.

"I missed you Let." He whispered in my ear as his lips found my forehead.

"I missed you too Dom. I'm still upset but I'm not angry anymore." I said.

"I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you Letty, I promise."

"I know." I said as I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back one of his hands immediately going to the back of my neck and holding me against him so I wouldn't pull away but I no plans to pull away.

I leant up still kissing him and straddled his waist as my hands ran over his chest. Our tongues fought each other and we were hardly being gentle with each other.

"I thought you said I wouldn't be getting this for a long time?" He gasped as I kissed his neck and my way down his chest.

"Dom just shut up and just forget about it for one night. I need you that's all that matters right now." I begged.

"Tomorrow." Was all he said and he didn't fight me on it again he just rolled me over so I was underneath him and we continued kissing and groping each other.

In a hurry after the built up frustration became too much my shirt came off followed by his boxers then finally my underwear. There was little to no foreplay like usual we just needed to be as close as we could to each other. We both moaned loudly as he slammed into me hard before pulling out a little and crashing back into me over and over again slowly driving us both to the edge. I moaned as he brushed against my sweet spot and I knew I was close. He reached down with his fingers he found my clit and began to rub constantly getting faster and faster keeping in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck Dom." I said as it sent me over the edge.

"Shit Letty." He groaned as I clamped down hard around him drawing him over the edge with me, he was still thrusting slowly to draw out our pleasure before he collapsed over me spent. We were panting and sweaty as we came down from our highs. He rolled us over so I was on his chest and slowly our eyes started shutting on their own accord as we started falling asleep still joined intimately together.

We'd face everything else tomorrow right now I had everything I needed.

* * *

_R&R please! _

_Did not mean for it to be so long but I'm glad with how it turned out._

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
